How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/Ghostrealm Studios
Welcome to the first Ghostrealm Studios showcase presentation of the year! I'm happy to be here to reveal what's next for my content, and I hope you are all excited. Day 1 A duck and an owl can be seen in a cartoonish art style, looking at a hawk flying away with a video game system in his talons. The two birds follow after him as the camera shifts to a 2D viewpoint, showing them flying through the air as a duo, avoiding beavers kicking wood chunks and bats in the air. The next shot shows a flight meter charging up as the duo flies through the air, before they end up making contact with a golden egg of sorts. The logo is then shown. Yep, another original IP is happening. Birds of a Feather is a 2D collectathon platformer inspired by games like Super Mario Odyssey, Sonic Mania, Banjo-Kazooie, Donkey Kong 64, and especially the flash game Super Mario 63. Since Super Mario 3D Land and 3D World had linear platforming in a 3D plane, I decided to do the opposite: collectathon gameplay in a 2D environment. The duo you saw in the trailer are Felton and Trent, a duck and owl who have been friends since their childhood. When the world-renown thief, the hawk known as Vance the Skythief, steals an out-of-stock video game system from the duo, they head on a journey to take it back from him, alongside other friends of theirs, some of which are yet-to-be-revealed playable characters! Whereas Mario focuses on jumping, and Sonic focuses on speed, our duo has flight as their main mechanic. The open sandbox levels are designed around flight as you go around collecting all the items you'll need to open up that area's boss door. I hope you look forward to hearing more about this game as time goes on. I've put my heart and soul into it. Day 2 I hope you enjoyed Birds of a Feather yesterday. But now, it's time to shift gears to something a little more...fast-paced. Two large racing machines can be seen flying over a course as a young boy watches. He's in awe, and as two of the vehicles crash, he starts cheering in excitement. ???: I was only a kid when I first saw the races. They looked fun at the time, despite the danger. It got worse as times went on. The next scene shows the kid in his teens, looking through the news on a tablet. Headlines are saying things like "F-Zero Races Under Scrutiny" among other news stories depicting the races as bad. ???: Yet, it only strengthened my resolve. I wanted to be known as one of the greats. The kid is now an adult, walking into a lineup. Eventually, the line clears as he walks up to a clerk. Clerk: Your name sir? ???: Just call me...Captain Falcon. The next shot depicts gameplay, with the same F-Zero racing we've come to know. Strangely, a boost technique is used by a machine resembling the Blue Falcon as it plows through racers. The next scene shows a younger Captain Falcon punching criminals before the message "Bounty Claimed" appears over the screen. The next shot shows a list of races available as the player enters one. Captain Falcon: And no matter what, don't forget your instincts. Captain Falcon can be seen exclaiming the words "Falcon Punch!!!" as he destroys an incoming vehicle. The title card is then shown. After fourteen years without a proper game, I'm giving F-Zero the reboot it deserves. The main reason why I think it's dead is because Nintendo already has a far more successful racing series in Mario Kart. Because of this, I'm shifting F-Zero's focus from solely being a racing game to also becoming an action-adventure game and Nintendo's answer to Grand Theft Auto. Captain Falcon is an aspiring F-Zero racer, who's also taken up bounty hunting to pay the bills. As you explore the areas surrounding each track, you'll be able to pick up Bounties and take out criminals, being rewarded with credits in the process. These credits are your ticket to upgrading your F-Zero machine and getting up higher in the league. You'll need to apply to tournaments to get up higher in the leagues, and even the occasional street race might help you out. The actual racing itself will also be dealing with a major problem F-Zero has: its steep difficulty curve. To remedy this, the F-Zero Academy is here, and will teach you all about how to control an F-Zero machine, while teaching veteran players some new tricks. One new move in particular, the Boost Attack, allows you to gain a speed boost while causing anyone you hit to lose Power. There's a lot of new techniques that are coming into play, so stay tuned for those. As for that last bit, don't worry. There's no way in hell I'm forgetting about Falcon's signature move. After all, he can actually do stuff outside of his vehicle now. Day 3 It's time to see our third project of the showcase! This one's a bit more niche, but it's for a series I've wanted to work on for a long time. Before we see it however, we're going to cover a smaller project that was going to get its own day, but has been relegated to here. Nintendo GameCube Collection is a compilation of remastered GameCube games for the Nintendo Switch (though two were remade on the Wii U), with the following games included: *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Luigi's Mansion *Super Mario Sunshine *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD *Kirby Air Ride *Metroid Prime *Pikmin *Star Fox Assault Each of these games is remastered with improved graphics and sound, new controls, and gameplay adjustments. Melee, Air Ride, Metroid Prime, Pikmin, and Star Fox Assault in particular get access to online play. The compilation isn't just limited to full games either. Bits of other titles will be playable along with access to developer interviews, trailers, and more for the collectors among us. Stay tuned for more. Now for the project that was intended for today! The trailer opens on a battlefield in the middle of the desert with blaster fire going between both sides, implying that this is a Star Wars game. A squad of four clone trooper commandos jumps from a gunship, and begin to enter the battle. One of them has a rocket launcher, and uses it to blow a vulture droid out of the sky as the Republic soldiers charge forward. Another one is motioning for AT-TEs to fire on a tank, implying that he's in a leadership position. The next scene shows some gameplay from a first-person perspective, with the player swapping between clone troopers to take advantage of their abilities. The scene afterwards shows a boss fight against a giant spider-like droid as the logo appears. Yep, I'm doing another Star Wars game after the collab I announced back in July last year crashed and burned. This time, it's a reboot of the Republic Commando series in the new Star Wars canon. This time however, it takes elements from Sonic Heroes, in that you'll need to swap between the four clone troopers of your squad to tackle specific enemies and hazards. This project is quite early in development, so I don't really have much to say here other than that it'll be referencing the Clone Wars TV series a lot. Stay tuned for more. Day 4 Another day has come and gone! I think you guys'll be excited for today’s reveal. Before we touch on it however, I’d like to confirm that I’ll be working on the Vicinity project with both MeGa and Doodle. It’s a big crossover project, so stay tuned for that. A red book with a star on it can be seen, and opens up to a page with a sticker resembling a Mushroom on one side, and a paint bucket on the other, ???: Ahem! It's time to begin a new chapter. Nobody liked the last two anyways... A gloved hand rips off the two pages, throwing them into a nearby trashcan. ???: Now where were we? The next page has a grassy field as the camera zooms into it as it's drawn into place like the chapters of Super Paper Mario. Then, Mario leaps onto the screen, alongside a green-robed Shy Guy. He then looks behind him and forwards before jumping forward. The next scene shows gameplay resembling that of Super Paper Mario, with the green-robed Shy Guy following Mario. The duo stumble upon a pack of Goombas, and a real-time combat interface appears, with button prompts for special attacks that both Mario and his partner can use. The following scene depicts Mario walking through a town alongside a Chain Chomp partner, buying Shroom Shakes from a shop. ???: This so-called hero has strength. Then again, so do villains... Suddenly, the trailer transitions to Bowser leaping onto an icy mountain as he shoots fireballs into the air, with a nearby Toad with glasses on cowering. The next shot shows Bowser and the Toad walking through the icy valley, taking out enemies. ???: Will the "hero" and this joke of a villain be strong enough to save the Chestnut Kingdom? I doubt it. As the book is closed, the narrator leaves a blue hat with an "O" on it on the table before the game's logo is shown. (Note: This logo is a placeholder.) It's time to properly unveil this project I've been working on. Paper Mario: Double-Sided is intended to be the next game in the Paper Mario series. While most people choose to go for the style seen in the original game or the Thousand-Year Door, I decided to build on Super Paper Mario's formula, bringing in elements of the first two games like partners and badges. When Mario confronts Bowser at the Barrier Cave after he kidnaps Peach, disastrous events result in a gateway to the world of the Chestnut Kingdom being formed. Here, the roles are flipped, with Peach's equivalent, Princess Cocoa, being kidnapped by the mustachioed villain Orion. While this villain has fought the Koopa known as Cuppa countless times, it still has parallels to the triangle seen in the Mushroom Kingdom. Only, Orion lacks Bowser's boastful attitude, and kidnaps Peach after the worlds are merged, taking him and Cocoa to his castle. While the two of them escape, they realize that Orion is after something far worse: the Dimensional Shards, which were scattered across the kingdom when the Barrier Cave was breached. Mario and Bowser are the only ones capable of stopping Orion, but it's unlikely that they'll work together. Paper Mario: Double-Sided features stories for both Mario and Bowser, that can be swapped between at any time. Each character has their own partners to fight alongside, areas to explore, and bosses to fight. However, both campaigns will need to be beaten before the final chapter opens up. The game in general features a chapter structure similar to the first two games, but they're played from a 2D point of view like Super Paper Mario. The main issue with Paper Mario is how it coexists alongside Mario & Luigi, which is also why it had the formula shift seen in Sticker Star. I intend to remedy this by turning it into a real-time RPG, a first for the Mario franchise. Day 5 Time for the FINAL showcase presentation. This one is a collab I've been working on with Pyro, and I hope you enjoy it. The camera passes through a cloud shaped like the Triforce, before focusing on an airship. On the deck are two individuals: one with blond hair and goggles, and another with a strangely oversized helmet in the artstyle first pioneered by The Legend of Zelda; The Wind Waker. The latter is busy fixing a dent in the ship's hull as the goggled individual is looking through a telescope. He then begins to jump up and down all of a sudden as the helmeted individual takes off their helmet to reveal themself as a girl. "Link, what's wrong?" The boy now identified as Link hands the girl a telescope as she looks through. A massive, intimidating airship can be seen, with a flag that has three triangles in a formation similar to the Triforce, but they're all rotated slightly. A cannonball can then be seen firing from the ship. "Brace for impact!" The cannonball hits the duo's ship as it plummets to the land below. While the ship is wrecked, the duo have miraculously survived. "What is this place?" Link and Zelda now stand in the middle of a massive desert, with collapsed temples, oases, and towns dotting the landscape. A massive city can be seen in the distance as well. The trailer cuts to a shot of Link running through the desert as a pack of Bokoblins appear, one of which is manning a cannon. As he fires a cannonball, Link leaps out of the way before motioning for a drone-like entity to come forth and create a barrier, preventing the explosion from harming him. He then pulls out a weapon that resembles both a sword and a whip as he charges at one of the Bokoblins, parrying a sword strike before knocking him back. The next shot depicts Link utilizing the drone to rail grind across a metal railing before opening a chest, which has an item labeled "Flame Crystal" inside. As the crystal is applied to his bombs, Link tosses a bomb at a wooden gate as it explodes, unleashing a fiery residue on the ground. The fire burns the gate as the classic puzzle solving noise is heard. "Don't forget me!" The next shot has Zelda below deck in an airship, manipulating a cannon with a small tool of sorts so that it ends up firing on a nearby airship. The camera then goes through the hole in the wall as it zooms in on a large temple of sorts, with three Gerudo warriors placing a strangely-shaped triangle on a podium. A hooded figure then walks through, and taps their trident-like staff on the ground as the triangle object turns purple. ???: I will finish what HE started after all these years. This world needs a proper Gerudo to keep it in line. The logo is then shown. (Logo by Pyro) Yep, we're doing a Zelda game. The Legend of Zelda: Pierced Skies will be a fun Zelda game to work on. After the events of Spirit Tracks, a prosperous civilization known as Hylavia now exists in the world's skies, above the great desert known as Geranayru. The land of Hylavia is known for its technological prowess, to the point where airships are the main method of travel. Link and Zelda, two friends who pretty much consider each other siblings, are a duo of aspiring engineers who travel Hylavia to fix machinery for a good price. When a mysterious airship fires on them, they're forced to crash in the desert, where they find a whole new world they've never seen before, delving into it and exploring its mysteries. Yet, when they meet the mysterious Gerudo woman named Dramira, they realize she has...less than noble intentions, and know they need to stop her. Gameplay-wise, Pierced Skies returns to the formula started in Ocarina of Time, and perfected in later 3D Zelda games up until Breath of the Wild. Link is free to roam both Hylavia and Geranayru, using an airship he and Zelda built for the former. Link also has access to a drone known as Navee, who provides him with various functions from shielding blows, to fast travel, to traveling on rails. Navee can be affixed with various upgrades as the game goes on, and should be of great use. You're probably wondering about the segment with Zelda. Well, she's playable in specific dungeons, with a different set of tools that revolve around manipulating machines, while Link has your usual bombs, bows, and other tools. After all, the two of them are in this together. Another mechanic we showed off was the crystal affixing mechanic. Items can now be affixed with elemental crystals for specific effects, some of which are required to solve puzzles. From ice, to fire, to poison, there's all sorts of effects to be used. Hopefully you guys look forward to this project of ours. Final Notes I've put a lot of work into these projects, and I hope you enjoy them. :) Tigertot SHOWTIME. 16:42, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Category:Showcases Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase Category:Ghostrealm Studios Category:Presentations Category:Subpages